The Year That Started It All: Year One
by Simothy03
Summary: Meet Jordan Sim, new Hogwarts student, muggle-born, mysterious missing father and now friend of one Albus Potter. Follow Jordan, Albus, Rose, Christian and Hailey as they begin their adventures in their first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Follow them as they go through classes, detentions, friends and new rivals. Adventure awaits inside.
1. The Train

So this is my first every Harry Potter story guys, I am really hoping this goes much better, I have a great idea for plots and stuff and as long as people like it, I want to make it a series. For the characters there will be 5 main characters, then supporting characters and stuff. The 5 main ones will be Albus Potter and Rose Weasley for mains, and then three other OC characters, in this chapter you will meet 4 of the 5 and the last one will be introduced in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any characters except for the OC's, those are mine, at least I hope they are.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_DING! DING!_

The doorbell rang throughout the store, dim from the little light that got into the small shop. Boxes upon boxes were all stacked up on each other. "Hello?" A small voice called out, "Is anyone there?"

A man walked out from behind some shelves, "You young sir look like you need a wand." The man smiled at the boy. "Might I ask your name?" The man looked at the boy in front of him, the boy was coming for his first wand like every other eleven year old would come into his shop. Just like every other one, he would exactly remember who he was and what wand he would take. This boy had short dark brown hair, he was tall for an eleven year old, something that really got his attention was the icy blue eye colour if the boy.

"J-J-Jordan, Jordan Sim." His voice was shaky as if he was almost a little bit nervous. "Are you Olivander?" He asked him as the Olivander in question smiled at him.

"That is what it says in the front of the shop sign now isn't it?" He smiled, "Now Mr. Sim looks see if we can find you a wand, hmmmm, let's try this. Unicorn, Larch." Handing Jordan a very attractive looking wand.

Looking at the wand and back at Olivander, "I don't feel anything? What am I supposed to do?" He asked confused as he started to wave his arms, suddenly the curtains started on fire. Jordan quickly put the wand back on the counter as Olivander put out the flames. "I don't think I want that one sir." He quickly said.

"That's quite alright, you won't be choosing your wand Mr. Sim, and the wand will be choosing you." Olivander gave him a sly smile as he looked at all the boxes pulling one out. "How about this one? Phoenix and Red Oak." Handing Jordan the red wand, surprisingly short.

"Still nothing sir." Jordan said shaking his head when Olivander sighed, then Olivander had a big smile on his face.

"Why don't you come back here and you just pick one of them. Let's see if that works." Jordan nodded his head and walked behind the counter. "Now close your eyes and walk. You'll know when to stop." He gave Jordan a little push in the right direction.

Jordan walked forward having his eyes closed and his hands out on the shelves to guide him through the maze of wands, suddenly he heard something, a low humming sound. He followed the noise, Olivander watched as the boy was walking around the store, it almost seemed like he had found something. He looked over when the boy had stopped. Jordan had his eyes opened and staring at a box hearing the humming getting louder as he reached out and grabbed the box, bringing it over to where Olivander was. "Ahhh, what do you have here? 13 1/4 inches. Dragon core. Laurel wood. Ah! Surprisingly swishy." Was inspecting the wand as he handed it down to Jordan. Jordan felt a wave of heat hit him as the wand started producing little sparks at the end. "I think we have found you a wand Mr. Sim." Olivander smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jordan was looking lost as he was walking around Kings Cross station not having any clue of where he was going. His mother and brother were behind him also trying to figure it out. "Mum where did it say that we should be going?" He was starting to get impatient, the letter he got wasn't very detailed saying they had to get to platform 9 3/4, and when they asked anyone about it they all laughed and looked at them like they were crazy. Both his mom and brother weren't magical, his dad was never around. His brother Matt wasn't magical either but he also had a different father then Jordan as well, so he liked to think that is why.

"Maybe we should head to platform 9. Then at the 3/4 mark we look around for other magical people?" Just because Matt wasn't magical didn't mean he wasn't willing to help as much as possible. They decided to follow the elder brother's idea. They arrived at platform 9 when they were still stumped on where to go when they were about to give up, they saw another family with a boy that looked about Jordan's age. "Come on dad! We are going to be late! I don't want to be late for the Hogwarts Express!" the boy yelled out at his parents and little sister. Jordan and his brother looked at each other, "Follow them." They both said at the same time as they hurried towards the voices leaving behind their mom who was looking around. "Boys! Wait!" She yelled at she chased after her two sons.

They stopped behind them as they watched the young boy run straight at one of the pillars, Jordan looked away thinking he was about to crash as his brother looked on in excitement of the boy about to crash, when the crash didn't occur Jordan looked back to see the boy, just gone, simply vanished. He looked over at his brother and mom who looked like they couldn't believe what they just saw. The parents of the boy looked back with worried expression on their face but then they noticed all of Jordan's stuff, "You must be a muggle born." The man said with a smile on his face as he walked over to the three gob smacked people. "Look, it's a magical barrier. Just run at it and you'll go right through to the other side. I promise." He smiled at them.

Jordan looked at his mom and brother, "Well I just found out there is a magical school, and a magical alley with magical everything. So this really can't surprise me." His mom said as she grabbed one handle of the trolley, his brother grabbed the other side. "We will do this together okay?" His brother told him with a reassuring smile, "On the count of 3?" Jordan nodded silently as he stared at the brick pillar in front of him.

_1_

_2_

_3_

With the last count the three of them started to run at the wall, just before they were about to hit Jordan closed his eyes as they ran right through the pillar.

Jordan opened his eyes when he heard a whistle pierce the air. He looked around in amazement as he saw everything that was around. The big red and black train, other students running around saying goodbye to their parents. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked back just to see the man that helped them find the express.

"Welcome to your new life." He smiled at him and then shook his mom's hand and then his brothers. "My name is Clay, Clay Kardash. This is my wife Crystal. Our youngest daughter Desiree. Our son Christian should be around here somewhere, he's your age." He introduced himself and his family.

Jordan nodded his head as his mother and brother talked to the family when a boy came running up to them. "Mum! Dad! Come on I need to find a compartment!" The boy exclaimed as he was basically jumping up and down in excitement. Jordan recognized the boy as Christian, the one Clay described earlier.

Clay laughed at his son's excitement, "Christian this is Jordan, and he's a muggle born." He told him as Christian looked over at Jordan and smiled, then reached out his hand. Jordan reached back and shook his hand. "Come on let's get you boys settled in on the train." Clay said putting a hand on both Jordan and Christian's shoulders leading them towards the train.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright my boy, you be good. Write every day. That's why we got you an owl. Be good, have fun and we want to hear all about it!" Jordan's mom said as she hugged her son with tears starting to well up in her eyes. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then his brother hugged him. "Little brother I am more jealous of you now more than ever. You look like you are about to have the time of your life." Matt said as he hugged his brother then let him go.

"But what if I don't get along with all the magical kids and don't do it as well of them? What if they all make fun of me?" Jordan started to worry as he looked at his family.

"I'm sure you will make lots of friends. Everything will work out in the end. I promise." Matt said as he held out his pinky. A pinky promise in the Sim family was bigger than anything. His mom also held out her pinky, Jordan reached out and hooked his pinky around both of theirs and they all squeezed together.

"Now get on the train. You don't want to miss it." His mom pushed him off towards the direction of the train where Christian was waiting for him.

"You ready to start the best chapter of our life!" Christian smiled happily as they both looked at each other than waved to their families.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jordan and Christian both sat down in an empty compartment across from each other, they both looked around in amazement at everything that was around them. Jordan looked at Christian for a couple seconds. He was a smaller kid, he wasn't as tall as Jordan but he wasn't short either. He was kind of a scrawny kid as well. He had wavy black hair and dark brown eyes.

"I have a question. What is a muggle born? Or a muggle even?" He asked as Christian looked back at him.

"It means people who don't do magic or can't do magic." Christian answered him as Jordan nodded his head. "Where was your dad? I saw your mum and brother but your dad wasn't there?" Christian asked him.

Jordan looked at his feet, "My dad ran off before I was born, I have no idea who he is or where he is at anymore." Jordan looked back at his new friend who just had a saddened look on his face.

"I'm sorry Jordan. If I would have known, I wouldn't have said anything." Jordan gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay. You didn't know. I'm not going to hold you to any of that." Jordan told him as Christian smiled back. "So what do you think Hogwarts is going to be like?" He asked him wanting to know all of the answers to his questions about everything. It was all so new and fascinating to him.

Before Christian could answer, a boy with black hair and piercing green eyes opened the compartment. "Do you guys mind if we join you?" When he said we Jordan looked behind him to see a smaller girl with red hair and brown eyes, who already had her robes on. "Everywhere else is full and my brother is with all of his friends." He looked at the two boys.

Jordan smiled at the potential to make two new friends. "Yes of course, please come in." The boy and the girl both smiled appreciatively at Jordan as they sat down, the boy sat down beside Jordan and the girl, sat beside Christian. Christian hadn't said a word as he just looked at the boy with amazement. "So who are you two?" Jordan asked as he looked at the two of them back and forth.

"Oh I am Al-" Before he could finish he was cut off by Christian.

"Albus Potter, Harry Potter's youngest boy." Christian looked absolutely amazed by the boy, Jordan simply didn't have a clue what was so special about him but he figured he must be someone special.

"Well, I am Rose Weasley," The girl spoke up for the first time. Jordan reached out his hand and shook both of their hands.

"Hello Albus, Rose. I'm Jordan Sim, and this is Christian Kardash." Jordan introduced the two of them to their new found guests. Christian was frozen still not knowing what to say. "Hey Christian are you okay? Hello?" Jordan started waving his hand in front of his face trying to get his friends attention back. His friend finally snapped out of his trance, he looked at the two new comers with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like a fool. I knew I would be in the same year as a Potter child but I didn't realize I would be sitting right in front of one. It caught me off guard." He looked almost disappointed in himself as Albus laughed.

"It's okay Christian, it happens a lot. Just try to remember that I didn't do anything. It was all my father who did it all. Not me." He put a hand on Christians shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile that he wasn't upset with what Christian had said to him. Christian nodded his head at him, "Now good, who wants something from the trolley?" He asked them as he heard the trolley lady coming by.

Jordan shook his head, "I'll be okay, I don't need anything. I couldn't have you pay for anything Albus." Jordan said as he looked on at everything that was on the trolley.

"There is no point in saying no Jordan, once Al has an idea he will go through with it. He likes to treat his friends." Rosie told him as she pulled out a packet Drooballs.

"Did you not say you were from the muggle world Jordan?" Albus asked him as Jordan shook his head a silent yes, still dumb founded by all the candy. "Then we will take four of everything." Albus smiled at the lady as he handed her his galleons. "Now you get to try at least one of everything, you want the real experience of the wizarding world candy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jordan's stomach rumbled as he slowly moaned from all the candy that he had eaten, they had everything imaginable. Pumpkin pastries, Drooballs, Licorice wands, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts every flavor beans. Everything. He looked around him and noticed everyone else was not doing much better either.

They all had looked up at each other, all started laughing at how ridiculous everyone had looked. Jordan wiped the almost tears coming out of his eyes as he sat up, looking down at one of the chocolate frog boxes, "Hey someone forgot to take out their card." He took it out, looking at the picture then looking at Albus, then back to the card and back to Albus. "Wow Al, you look almost identical to your father." He said in amazement.

"Yeah you would be surprised how much I hear that." Albus said looking out the window.

"So your dad really is the savior of the wizarding world. That's amazing." He looked astonished at the card.

"Yeah but that isn't me either, I'm here to start my own adventure and become my own person. Not to be whom everyone wants me to be. I am here to be Albus Potter. Not Albus Potter son of Harry Potter." He said in a matter of factly voice.

Rose had gotten up looking at the three, "Well you guys have better get your robes on, we look like we are to be arriving soon. Then we can get sorted and started school!" Rose said very excitedly, seeing the grounds coming into view.

Jordan looked at her confused, "Sorted?" He didn't know what to think.

"It's not anything to be scared of mate, all that it does it sort us into houses, where we sleep and represent almost. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I am sure they will explain it more once we actually get there though." Christian told him as he reached up into his trunk to pull out his robes.

Jordan got up and did the same, he didn't want to be sorted into different houses then the friends he made. What would happen if they did? Would they still be friends? A million questions started running through the boys mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright guys, that was the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. If you guys have questions or anything I will be more than happy to answer you. Review, Favourite, Follow, do whatever you please! It will get better from here, I promise, next chapter we get to meet Hailey!


	2. Sorting

Alright, so I am continuing on with the story so far, I can tell by the viewing chart that people are actually checking out the story which is pretty cool, it wouldn't hurt to toss out a review here once and awhile people come on!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters except for the OC's, those are mine, and at least I hope they are.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"First years! First years this way please!" A voice boomed out as the four new friends exited the train, a giant man was standing there, waving his arms and calling to all the first years. Albus and Rose had run over to him, quickly Jordan and Christian followed but stopping behind them when they realized that he got even bigger when they were closer to him.

"Hi Hagrid." Albus hugged the big man, Hagrid, as Rose did the same thing. He looked down at them smiling.

"Al, Rosie! You guys have gotten so big since thee last time I saw ya!" He smiled at them and then looked back at Jordan and Christian who he could tell was a little intimidated by his size. "Who's your little friends?"

"Oh sorry Hagrid, this is Jordan Sim and this is Christian Kardash." Albus introduced his two new friends.

"Pleasure to meet ya both, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. I'll be your Care for Magical Creatures Professor in a couple years." He introduced himself and engulfed their hands in handshakes with his big hands.

"Now is everyone here? Come this way." He bellowed out to all the first years that had circled around, he lead them down to the lake where there was boats waiting for them. The four of them piled into one boat as they had started to be pulled across the lake to the other side. The view in front of them was marvelous, in front of them all was the castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, the castle was just shining from all the fires lit around it and from the glow from the windows. The kids were all-star struck by the site that was in front of them. Jordan looked around to see that there was something in the water, it looked like people, but with fins and scales. He tapped Christian on the shoulder and pointed down as he looked down as well, "Merpeople." He told him as Jordan shook his head in a yes still unable to speak any words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked into the castle where there was a professor waiting for them, again Rosie and Albus seemed to have known this man as well as they waved at him which he gave a slight smile and wave back.

"Good evening, I am Professor Longbottom, when you walk through these doors I want you to continue forward following me. I will then call you up one by one, place the sorting hat on your head. The hat will then put you in your houses that is what table you will go to. They will become your next family, you'll live in that common room. After you have all been sorted, Headmistress McGonagall will then give the welcoming speech and then we feast." The Professor smiled as he walked into the hall to check on some things.

"Well I am probably going to be a Gryffindor since every Weasley ever has been a Gryffindor." Rose said with a grin on her face. "Where do you boys want to be sorted?"

"I would be happy as long as I am with one of you guys." Christian said with a laugh as Rosie smiled at him.

"Well I don't know much about anything here so wherever the sorting hat puts me I guess that is where I will have to go." Jordan answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Albus put a reassuring hand on Jordan's shoulder, "Don't worry, my dad told me that the sorting hat takes your suggestion into consideration. You can go wherever you feel comfortable."

"Thanks Al," Jordan smiled back as his friend continued on.

"As for me, I would be happy as long as I don't go to Slytherin." He laughed as he heard a scoff in the crowd. A blonde boy walked up to Albus, he had slicked backed hair, about Christians size, dark brown eyes and just an arrogant look on his face.

"Rosie who is that?" Jordan whispered as he looked at the boy.

"That's Scorpious Malfoy, his father is Draco Malfoy. My parents and Albus' parents hated him. He's an arrogant little dung beetle." Rosie said as Christian had stifled a laugh at what she said.

"Why wouldn't you want to be in Slytherin Potter? Not good enough for the precious Potter blood?" Scorpious was basically right in front of Albus' face.

"No, Malfoy. Annoying prats like you just come out of there. I actually want a future, unlike your grandfather who likes to spend his time in Azkaban." Albus had a threatening tone in his voice.

Scorpious had an angry look on his face as he pushed Albus on the ground then tried to hit him, "Don't you talk about my family like that!" Jordan and Christian had moved in quickly, Christian pulled Albus up and Jordan pushed Scorpious away. "Let go of me you Mu-"

"I wouldn't advise you in finishing that sentence Mr. Malfoy." Professor Longbottom had come back out in time as the two boys had dusted himself off and walked back in line. "Now we are all ready for you." He smiled then turned right around opening the big doors.

The four of them were amazed at the site of them, Jordan could see Albus and Rose wave at people they knew, they must have just known everybody he thought to himself. A girl bumped in to Jordan when they stopped. "Oh sorry!" She apologized quickly as she was star struck by everything around them.

"It's fine, hi I'm Jordan." He smiled at her.

"Hailey. Amazing isn't it? It's more then I even imagined." Hailey still had star struck look in her eyes as she looked around at everything she saw. Hailey was a shorter girl, she had long chocolate brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes, Jordan also noticed that her smile was making him smile that's how good it was.

Suddenly they heard a name being called.

"Hailey Christie"

The girl Jordan was just talking to walked up to the hat, Professor Longbottom slowly set the hat on her head as she looked around as it got real quiet. "Hmm, I remember sorting a girl like you once, she was difficult to place. You would strive as a Ravenclaw, but also do well as a Hufflepuff. I could put you just about anywhere." Jordan had no idea what was happening when suddenly the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Startling Jordan as the he assumed was Gryffindor started cheering as she ran over there.

"Kyle Dungca"

One boy was called and a hat was set upon his head, it was quiet then the hat yelled "RAVENCLAW!" The one table, which he assumed was the Ravenclaw table was cheering happily as the boy ran over there and sat with his new family.

"Cordell Ginnis"

This was a big kid, for 11 this kid looked like he was 15 he was tall and huge. Everyone couldn't help but feel intimidated by his booming presence. "He'd make a bloody good beater." He heard someone say from somewhere. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled and the table that was Gryffindor went nuts. A few more names were being called as one of them were soon called out.

"Christian Kardash"

Christian wouldn't move so Jordan gave him a push as he started to walk up the steps towards Professor Longbottom as the hat was set upon his head. "Well hello Mr. Kardash, let's see where we should put you...hmmm loyal yes, loyal like a dog to the end. I know..." "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled as the table began cheering once again for the new addition.

"Scorpious Malfoy"

The boy barely got up there as it's almost like the hat had just looked at him, "SLYTHERIN" that table hooted and howled at their new member.

"Tucker McMullen"

A smaller boy with dark hair like Jordan's with brown eyes walked up to the hat, it sat there for a while thinking quietly. "HUFFLEPUFF" It yelled out which sent the table cheering.

"Taylor Mitchell"

The girl happily walked up to the top of the podium and again the hat shouted out "HUFFLEPUFF!" the table had something to cheer about as she skipped on over to her new friends.

"Albus Potter"

Albus walked up the stage as he nervously was sitting there, hoping what his dad said would work. "Ahhh a Potter, you wouldn't happen to want to go to Slytherin unlike your father would you? You would do so well. Are you sure? Well in this case..." "GRYFFINDOR!" Jordan watched his friend run over to the table and be hugged by what he assumed was his brother.

"Looks like it's just us left." Rose smiled as she nudged Jordan a little bit, which he returned with a smile.

"Skyler Reeve"

This young man was also decently fit for an 11 year old, the hat was set upon his head. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled out sending the boy off to the Slytherin table where he sat next to Scorpious. Then the moment came for Jordan.

"Jordan Sim"

He took a deep breath and walked up to the chair. "Well, well what do we have here? A muggle born boy, but what is this, very odd. Your father wasn't a wizard but he has produced three magical children, how peculiar. At least the other two are half-bloods, you are a rare case. I sorted your brother already, where would you like to go? With him or your friends? Or are they in the same house? I'll let you find it out." "GRYFFINDOR!" The table cheered, Albus and Christian were standing up clapping and brought their friend into the table as he took a seat next to the Hailey girl he met earlier. Jordan was still thinking about what the hat said he didn't even hear Roses' name being called.

The hat did the same thing to Rose as it did to Malfoy, "GRYFFINDOR" The chant was what snapped him out of his trance and he smiled and cheered with all his friends as she took a seat next to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they finished the ceremony, Professor McGonagall had a few words before she clapped her hands and food just magically started to appear, "Whoa, I could really get used to this magic thing." Jordan smiled as he looked at his friends and began digging in.

"Jordan, Christian, I want you guys to meet my brother and cousin, this Is James and Fred Jr but we just call him Freddie." Albus introduced the two of them to his older brother, James had shaggy dark hair, he didn't have the same eyes as Albus, and he must have had his mother's eyes. Fred Jr had the same red hair as Rose and a skinny frame.

"Nice to meet your Jordan, Christian." James and Freddie reached out to shake both of their hands but before Albus could stop them, Christian and Jordan were both shocked by the two of them. Christian stumbled backwards and ran into a student crashing over a plate. "Are you sure your name isn't Krash not Kardash?" Freddie asked as he helped Christian up.

"Krash, I like that." James said as he quit laughing at the two of them.

"I should have warned you beforehand, these two love their pranks." Albus couldn't help but laugh at both Christians and Jordan's hair. They both nodded silently as they sat back up at their table.

"James and Fred! That was very uncalled for! You could have hurt them! What were you thinking!" Rose was yelling at them from the other side of the table, they both kind of froze before they looked at the angry red head, quickly apologized and then sat back down. "Are you two okay? I can't believe that they did that." Rose said checking to see if her friends were okay.

"It's okay Rosie, it was funny." Jordan smiled at her.

"Yeah it was, I actually didn't mind the nickname either." Christian told her.

"Well as long as you two are alright then I'm okay too." Rose smiled at her two friends as they all continued to eat.

Jordan still was thinking about what the hat said to him. Did he really have a brother here? Was he in the same house as his brother? Was his brother even real? He sat there staring at his food, suddenly he felt a jab in his hand. "Ow! Hailey what was that for!" He looked over at the girl he barely knew, rubbing his hand soothing it.

"You were looking frustrated and you weren't eating, so I took the thought out of you and now you are focusing on your hand." He looked at her confused trying to make sense of what she said, "I was also trying to talk to you but you weren't paying attention at all." He then nodded understanding now.

"What were you trying to talk to me about?" He looked at her as he started eating.

"I wanted to know what was bothering you, you just looked different after you got back from the sorting hat." After she said that the rest of his friends started agreeing with her.

"Yeah mate, you look down." Christian had also said, now four pairs of eyes on him.

"It's nothing guys, still just awe struck about this whole thing." He lied but he played it off as a smile, they all accepted it and carried on what they were doing, except Hailey, she could tell something was bothering him but he didn't want to talk about it right now so she let it go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"First year Gryffindors follow me!" Josh Saprah yelled out, the fifth year prefect that would be showing the first years to the dormitory. They followed him for what seemed like forever, when they got to the staircases they were absolutely amazed. The stairs were floating, flying, rotating going through the air into new places. It was absolutely amazing. All the fourth years were just amazed at the stairs, what Jordan was amazed by was the moving and talking paintings that were welcoming them to Hogwarts.

Eventually they got to one tall painting, a fat lady, which asked for a password, "Tea Cozy" Josh said as they entered the room, "Boys room is upstairs to your right, girls to your left. You must be in this room by curfew and you can do whatever you please in here after that. Your trunks are already in your rooms along with your class schedules." With that Josh had left.

The boys walked to their common room to see the beds and everything, "This is absolutely brilliant." Jordan smiled as he walked over to where his trunk was. He noticed Christian was on one side of him and Albus was on the other. "Tomorrow is the start of our first day guys." Jordan smiled as he laid down in his bed.

"Our first chapter." Christian smiled as well.

"Our own adventure." Albus also smiled as he went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright guys, I am sorry for how this chapter was kind of bad. It carried out in unnecessary parts, also I know I did a lot of extra people for the sorting ceremonies but they will all come into play as well. Just as sub characters. Just bare with me please! Remember, Review, Favourite, Follow, Do whatever you please!


	3. The First Day

Alright guys, so I decided whatever what happens I am at least going to finish part one of this series and if I really enjoy it then I am going to close out all 7 I have planned out already, no point in letting it all go to waste right?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters except for the OC's, those are mine, and at least I hope they are.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Christian! We are going to be late! It's our first day of classes! Come on! Get up!" Jordan yelled at his friend as he was not having an easy time getting up.

"Five more minutes..." His friend mumbled still have asleep.

"Rosie and Hailey are waiting for us downstairs! Let's GO!" He yelled the last part as his friend just rolled over to the other side of the bed, pulling the blankets over his head.

"Well we tried nicely." Albus said as he looked at Jordan and nodded his head, which Jordan returned as the two of them flipped Christian's mattress, effectively rolling him off his bed and onto the floor.

"Alright I am up! You guys didn't have to do that! You could have just told me to get up!" Christian yelled at his friends as he stood up pouting going to put on a change of clothes.

"We will be waiting downstairs and if you aren't down there in three minutes we are leaving without you." Albus told him as he and Jordan left the dormitory. "What a lazy git."

"I heard that!" Christian yelled from the room as the boys laughed walking downstairs.

"Well about time you guys showed up! You know how bad it would look if we were late on the first day of the first class!? Do you!? It would look bad boys! Very bad!" Rose exclaimed with her hands in the air pacing back and forth. "Where is Christian! Ugh! He is taking forever!" Rosie had walked over to the stairs, "CHRISTIAN KARDASH! IF YOU ARE NOT DOWN HERE SOON I WILL COME UP THERE AND YOU WON'T LIKE WHAT I WILL HAVE TO DO TO YOU!" She yelled at him.

You could hear a loud thud and the scrabble of feet as Christian came running down the stairs. "I'm here! You have nothing to worry about! I'm here!" He was breathing heavily as he rushed himself. "Now let's go eat." He smiled as he friends all put their hands on their heads.

"We already ate. You missed it. Remember? You told the boys to let you sleep." Hailey shook her head as he reminded him.

"Wh-wh-wh-what! I don't remember! I don't get to eat! I can't go without eating!" Christian was now panicking and freaking out but then Rose had grabbed him by the ear dragging him down.

"No! You don't get to complain! Come on! We are going to potions!" She yelled at him furiously as she dragged him out of the common room by the ear. The other three had just laughed at their friends attempts to get out and ask for help.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Christian had walked through the door first, "Look at that not even late, told you guys we had absolutely nothing to worry about." He turned and grinned at them only to be met by Rose's textbook to the chest. "Geez Rosie I don't see why you are so upset! We weren't even late." He said as he took his seat next to her.

"Just shut up Christian and wait for the teacher." She sighed to him as she already had all of her stuff set out. Christian stayed silent and looked back at Jordan and Hailey mouthing the words 'help me' to them as they both giggled at him.

Albus took the brave step and sat on the other side of Rose, "You know Rosie, you should just calm down, no harm done. You are being kind of rude." He looked at her giving her one of his looks.

Rose sighed and started to whisper to Albus, "It's not that I am mad, it's just tha-"

"Good morning students! I am Professor Slughorn and I will be your new potions master. Some of you may know me as head as the Slytherin house, but in here I am just your potions professor." The jolly professor came into the room as he walked to the front looking at all his new students. "Ah! I see we have a Potter in the class! Welcome my boy." Slughorn had singled out Albus but he looked away his cheeks becoming slightly red.

"Now today we are going to be learning how to brew a cure for boils. So partner up. Then we will practice." He stated to them as the students began to scramble as they started pairing off. Hailey and Jordan didn't move as they were already seated together, Albus and Rose paired up and that left Christian. He looked around not seeing anyone when he noticed the big kid Cordell didn't have a partner.

"Hey, Cordell right? Wanna partner up?" Christian asked him, but really the kid had no choice as they were the only two left.

"Yeah, sure!" He smiled at Christian as the two sat together in their seats.

"Now open your textbooks to page 36 and we can get started." Slughorn smiled as he eagerly awaited to see which students would stand out to him.

The rest of the class went by pretty uneventful for class, Cordell and Christian didn't listen and melted their cauldron leaving a horrid smell float along the classroom. Albus and Rose seemed to have done the potion almost perfectly, well Rose did. Hailey and Jordan seemed to have done the potion successful but not as good as Albus and Rose. A few other people had theirs blown up in their face, one being Scorpious Malfoy who now had a face full of boils. Which could have been partly due to Jordan sneaking in extra ingredients into his cauldron after he made a rude comment to Hailey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I AM STARVING! MOVE PEOPLE! OUT OF MY WAY! TRYING TO GET THROUGH HERE! LUNCH IS CALLING ME!" Christian had started running to the Great Hall right after they were dismissed from potions causing him to jump, bump, run over and through some ghosts to get to the hall so he could eat something.

"Why must you be so dumb sometimes?" Rose put her hand in her head as she followed after their friend.

"I don't think he means to do it, I think it just comes natural." Albus laughed as Christian ran through two more people to get to the Great Hall arriving to sit down at the table, just about to dig into the turkey that was in front of him, it exploded. The other four stopped in their tracks to see turkey fly everywhere, the smoke cleared and there was Christian sitting there with a fork in one hand and a knife in the other. Black had covered his face and hair as much as the turkey did.

"But, but, but why..." The saddest voice ever came from him as people couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. Just then howls of laughter came into the hall as James and Fred walked in leaning on each other for support as they couldn't stop.

"Krash! You shoulda seen your face! It was priceless! That couldn't have been any better!" James said between laughs.

"But, but, but why!" Fred imitated him as they were both almost falling over in laughter, tears welling up in their eyes.

"JAMES! FRED!" The familiar angry voice of their red headed cousin was heard behind them, they both instantly froze, laughter stopped. They both slowly turned their heads to see the fuming girl behind them.

"On the count of 3?" James whispered to Fred, who nodded his head in response.

"1." James said as he took off leaving Fred by himself using him as his getaway chance, Fred stood there dumb founded as he should have known James would have ran off.

"Hey Rosie, lovely day isn't it?" Fred trying to act casual, the whole hall was now looking at the scene in front of them, anticipating what was going to happen next.

"Run." Was all she said and all she needed to say as Fred took off after James. Albus, Hailey and Jordan walked up to see Fred running away, what in the world did they miss? They walked into the hall to see Rose over by Christian helping clean him off as he still stood there dumbfounded.

"They must have got him again." Albus whispered to the two of them. "So what happened to you?" Albus said sitting down grabbing a bun and biting into it.

"Turkey go boom, gone, no more turkey." Was all Christian managed to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they managed to clean Christian up and get him back to normal, he was laughing about what happened and just happy to be eating. Rose still looked like she had revenge set in her eyes.

"Hey don't we get to do flying today?" Albus asked as Rosie nodded her head.

"Yes it would be our last thing of the day then we are free to do whatever we want." She told them as she got up, "Well we better head there now, or we are going to be late."

"But food." Christian said sadly as his friends started to get up.

"Come on you big baby." Jordan pulled his friend up as they walked out to the yard where they would be getting there first flying lesson.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Flying was exactly what it sounded like, just learning how to hover and even got to do some dives. It was pretty fun and it turns out for being a muggle born, Jordan was a pretty fair flyer. So was Albus but that seemed to be expected by everyone. After that they all had their free time to do whatever they pleased. "I'm going to go to Hagrids for some team, anyone else like to join me?" Albus asked. They all reluctantly agreed, continuing out of the castle.

They reached the castle gates, "Last one there is Hippogriff dung!" Albus yelled as everyone else chased him from the court yard and out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Then a voice yelled out.

"Hey Potter! I believe we have unfinished business!" The voice was Malfoy, the five of them turned around to see him with Skyler Reeve and Kyle Dungca.

"I don't want to do this Malfoy." Albus told him as they walked towards him.

"Good, then it will be easier for us then." He smiled as the other two laughed.

"What is a Ravenclaw doing with two Slytherins?" Jordan asked looking at Kyle.

"Times have changed, someone has to be the brains of an operation." He smiled smugly at Jordan.

"Bug off Malfoy, we don't want you around us." Rose's voice getting angrier as she stood in front of Albus.

"Isn't that cute boys, Potter is having his little cousin protecting him. Can't fight your own battle baby Potter?" Malfoy mocked him in a baby voice.

"Come on let's go, forget these guys." Christian grabbed Rosie by the shoulder and pulled her away, Rose not wanting to move.

"Backing away from a challenge Kardash, always knew you were a wuss." Skyler laughed at Christian. Rose turned to say something but just grabbed both Christian and Albus' robe sleeves pulling them away.

"Aren't you going to go with your little friends Sim? Run away like the rest of them? Or does the muggle boy have some fight in him." Malfoy was now in Jordan's face as Albus had turned around to see what was happening.

"Come on Jordan, let's go, just ignore them." Hailey was now tugging on his sleeve.

"Yeah Jordan go, listen to your little girlfriend. She's ugly enough for ya isn't she?" Malfoy grinned at him. Jordan could feel Hailey's hands shaking as she seemed like she was going to cry. Albus and Christian already marching over there after that comment but before they could get there Jordan had already cocked back his arm and punched Malfoy straight in the nose. Who fell on the ground clutching his now bleeding nose.

"OW! That hurt! You'll pay for this you dirty little mudblood!" Malfoy yelled at him before him and his friends left, still clutching his nose. Jordan turned around to see his friends just staring at him.

"What? I almost know no magic, how am I supposed to hex him?" He defended himself as Christian had a big smile on his face same with Albus.

"You are going to get in trouble. You shouldn't have done anything." Hailey told him as she wiped her eyes.

"He deserved it, he doesn't get to say those things about you." Jordan told her as he wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders as the five friends continued on towards Hagrid's hut.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The five of them were now sitting in Hagrid's hut explaining the situation to Hagrid. Fang was curled up on top of Christian who was having a hard time moving much less breathing.

"Then he made a rude comment to Hailey, so I punched him." Jordan calmly told Hagrid what had happened.

"Ah boy, there will be something happening cause of that but I wouldn't worry too much, I'll tell McGonagall what had happened." Hagrid nodded his head listening.

"I think the worst part of it was not what he called me, but that he called Jordan, a...a mudblood." Hailey told Hagrid in almost a whisper with the last part. Jordan looked very confused at the term, Hagrid looked shocked.

"He most certainly did not! I can't believe that boy! Just like his father! That is no way to treat anyone! That is an outrage!" Hagrid shouted out, the four were nodding in agreement.

"I don't see the problem? What's a mudblood? What does it mean?" Jordan asked innocently as he looked at his friends.

"Hmp hmph jhas jhmo blhmp." Came the muffled sounds from Christian as he tried to talk but Fang took the opportunity to lay on his face.

"What Christian is trying to say is that, it means dirty blood. Those who were born with two non-magical parents. It's a rude term." Rose explained to him.

"Then the Malfoys who are pure blood think they are better than them and muggle borns don't deserve wizarding power. That's what the Wizarding Wars were about, Voldemort wanted to get rid of all muggle borns and some half-bloods. Only wanted a pure blood wizarding world." Albus finished explaining to him.

"It's considered a racist term. It shouldn't be said. I don't believe in all that blood 'purity' talk. Most witches and wizards are half-bloods anyway." Hagrid sighed into his hand as he looked on. "You guys had best be off right away here, it's getting dark. Don't you worry about what happened. I will tell McGonagall myself."

"Thanks Hagrid." Jordan gave him a smile as everyone told him goodbye and headed to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright guys, that was kind of just to get an understanding of how everything is going on, next chapter will start to get more into the main plot idea. I promise! Remember Read, Review, Comment, Follow, what ever you want!

Simothy03


	4. The Beast Rises Once More

Hey guys, appreciate the constructive critics in the pms and reviews, it's really helping me out here. Thank you for that. Well hopefully we can turn up the heat here in Chapter 4 get something going! It gets better, I promise you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters except for the OC's, those are mine, and at least I hope they are.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They been at Hogwarts for a month now, things were starting to calm down and the homework was starting to get ridiculous. It was almost eleven o'clock and everyone else was in bed. Except for Jordan and Hailey who were up doing Charms homework. The sound of quill scratching parchment was the only sound that was being heard in the common room.

"Agh! This is ridiculous! Why do we have to do a two page assignment on the effects of the softening charm! This is just down right maddening!" Jordan exclaimed clutching the back of his head before banging it repetitively against the table.

"Stop that, you are giving me a headache by doing that. Come on we are almost finished." Hailey told him as she lifted his head up and gave him a look.

"Okay, okay fine!" He moaned out continuing on with his boring paper, another few minutes went by and Hailey had finished her assignment. She was now just looking at Jordan, trying to figure something out.

"Is there something on my face?" He noticed her staring and was now rubbing his face thinking that there was something on there that she was staring at.

Hailey laughed at him, "No there is nothing on your face. I was just thinking. That's all."

"Well what are you thinking about?" He asked her putting his quill back in its ink holder.

"Remember sorting? You said you were all okay and fine. That it was just over whelming. I knew you were lying that night but I let it go because I know you didn't want to talk about it and we weren't really friends back then but now we are best friends, and I care about you, I just want to know what happened." She blurted it all out. She felt the red coming to her cheeks as she was almost a little embarrassed at her outburst now.

Jordan looked at her, he knew that this would happen eventually, that someone would have eventually caught on that he really wasn't okay that night. "It's nothing Hails, it was over a month ago. I am fine now." He told her.

"Jordan Lee Sim, don't you lie to me. I spend every day with you. Don't you think I can tell when you're lying to me?" Hailey had turned on him very quickly.

"Alright, alright. I will tell you. When the sorting hat was put on my head, he told me I had a half-brother. He didn't say who, or anything. All he said was that he had already sorted him. That I could choose to be with you guys, or him. Or maybe you guys and he would already be in the same house. I don't know what to think is going to happen. I don't know if he is in Gryffindor or anywhere. Or maybe the hat was messing with me. I don't know." Jordan explained it all to Hailey, he looked at her and she had a shocked and concerned look on her face.

"Jordan...if I would have known something like that is what happened then I wouldn't have forced you to tell me what it was. I'm sorry." Hailey got off her seat and walked over to Jordan, pulling him into a soft hug. "We are going to figure this out okay? We will find out who the hat meant and what he was talking about. I promise." She let go of him and gave him one of her smiles, a smile that could light up the room. He would bet all his money that her smile could even make Malfoy smile.

"Thanks Hailey, please don't tell the others okay? I want to tell them when I am ready."

"I won't I promise. We should head to bed though, it's getting very late. Goodnight Jordan." She waved to him and hurried up to her dormitory.

"Goodnight Hails." He said as he watched her go off upstairs before heading to his own dormitory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man am I hungry, I could eat this whole table!" Christian eagerly started attacking all the food filling up his plate.

Jordan laughed at his friend, who just always seemed to be hungry. "So what do you guys want to do today? It's a weekend. I haven't even seen Rose or Hailey all day so I haven't had the chance to ask them either." He asked looking at his two friends.

As if on cue Rosie and Hailey came running into the Great Hall, "Come on! You guys have to come see this!" Rose exclaimed almost out of breath before taking off running again, the other four in hot pursuit of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What they arrived too wasn't something you saw every day, one of the statues was looked to be pushed out of the way. There was an old secret tunnel that was behind it, that was in front of them now. "What is it?" Christian asked looking at it.

"It seems to be one of the secret entrances but, it looks like it hasn't been used in years." Albus explained as he pulled down one of the cobwebs.

"Where do you think it goes?" Hailey asked, hiding behind the three boys as if something was going to pop out at them.

"I have no idea." Jordan told her as he put his hand on the wall, feeling something wet and sticky on the wall. He pulled his palm had been covered with a dark crimson type substance. It was blood. "That's blood. Something was either trying to escape or get in." Jordan had a quick look of panic on his face as did the other four.

"Well what do we do?" Christian asked still staring at Jordan's hand, eyes like saucers.

"We go check it out of course." Albus told them as he started to enter secret passage.

Rose followed him, muttering a lumos spell that lit up the cave. Followed by Jordan, Christian and then Hailey.

"How did you know that spell?" Christian whispered to her as if someone was listening to them.

"I actually pay attention in class, I always do some reading ahead as well." She told him with a proud look on her face.

"Guys more blood." Jordan told them as he pointed to the walls as they had more handprints along it. "Something was trying to get away." He looked back down the passageway and could see something, something was on the ground. It was moving.

"Look." He whispered, all of them turned their heads to see what it was. Rose pointed her wand at the thing to see it was a student on the ground. Jordan had ran forward to go to them and so did Albus right behind him. Jordan had gotten to the student to see them almost hunched over, he slowly reached out to turn him around, and something didn't feel right. The person in question quickly whipped around blood covering his hands and his face looked like it was peeling off almost.

"Tell McGonagall the beast rises once more. Now run. Get out of here. Run." He whispered out, Jordan noticed it was Josh, the same guy who helped them to their common room when they first arrived at Hogwarts. With that the man gasped in more pain and fell over. Dead. Suddenly the whole passageway started to shake.

"You guys the statue is moving back! It's closing!" Hailey yelled at them as Rose, her and Christian started running back. Jordan couldn't stop staring at the body.

"Come on Jordan let's go! We have to get out of here!" Albus yelled at him pulling on him, Jordan had snapped out of his trance as they started sprinting back to the exit, they could see the statue slowly moving back, there friends yelling at them to hurry.

"They aren't going to make it." Christian said worryingly, he started to push back at the statue to give them more time, soon Hailey and Rose all started trying to push against the statue, trying to slow it down or something.

The three kids were struggling as the statue was over powering them, just before it slid into place Albus had managed to make it through, followed closely by Jordan's tuck and roll dive.

They all just sat there on the ground, no one moving.

"Well that was close." Jordan breathed out as they all sat there nodding their heads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The beast rises once more? What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Christian said in confusion as Jordan and Albus had explained what had happened in the tunnel.

"I don't know but all I know is that we have to tell McGonagall." Rose told them as they all sat around in the common room.

"Yeah your right, Albus and I will go now to talk to her. You guys stay here and we will go. It's better than us all getting caught and all of us losing house points. Plus me and Albus were the only ones who really saw anything." Jordan told them as he stood up.

"Okay, well just don't get caught. We will be waiting here until you guys get back." Rose told them as the other two agreed.

"Come on Al." Jordan said getting off the couch as the two of them ventured off to go to the Headmistress' office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the office not being seen by anyone, there really wasn't many people out to begin with so it was much easier. "Great now how do we get in? I don't know the password." Jordan groaned as they both stood there trying to think of something.

Suddenly it all started to rotate as stairs began to appear, they both looked at each other and shrugged, each stepping on a stair as the it rotated its way to the top.

"Do you think she knows we are coming?" Jordan whispered to Albus who just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head not knowing what to think. The phoenix quit rotating once they hit the top, Albus and Jordan walked towards the door, about to knock when it was opened and they were met face to face with Headmistress McGonagall.

"Good evening boys. Don't you think it's a little late to be wandering the halls?" She asked them with a stern look on her face that never seemed to go away.

"Yes Headmistress but we had come upon something important and couldn't wait to tell you what had happened." Albus answered.

"Well please come in then. Share your story." She moved out of the way so the boys could enter her office. The office was piled with books, and everything imaginable. A sword was sitting in a glass case on one of the shelves along with the sorting hat. "Now tell me this story." She told them as she sat down.

"Well we were sitting in the Great Hall at breakfast, then Rose and Hailey had come running in telling us that there was something weird happening and we needed to come take a look. We all ran behind Rose which led us to a statue that looked like it was forced out of the way. We looked around it and it looked like it hadn't been used for years. I reached in to look then I felt something wet on my hand. IT was blood. We all decided to check it all out when we noticed that there was more blood on the walls but in handprints. Like someone was trying to get out or in. Then we noticed a body, Albus and I ran towards it to see if they were okay. It was that fifth year Josh Saprah, he was all bloody and it looked like part of his face was starting to melt off, he looked badly hurt. He told us to run, and then he said..." Jordan was explaining the story as he started to trail off.

"Then he said what Mr. Sim." The headmistress was starting to stand up, leaning on her desk to hear what he had to say.

"He said to tell you that 'the beast rises once more' then the whole passage started to shake so we ran out of there, the statue was moving back and we just barely made it out of there." Jordan was now looking at his feet as he finished telling her.

The headmistress was looking at them with a shocked expression on her face. "Thank you boys, now hurry back to your common room." She was already facing the back wall.

"But McGonagall, what does that mean?" Albus asked her still confused about what everything had meant.

"It is nothing to worry yourself about dear. Now please head back to your common room." She turned around and gave them a soft smile, with that they had turned around knowing they weren't going to get anymore answers.

As they left the office and got back down to the main hall Albus looked over to Jordan. "She looked worried. What do you think is happening?"

"I don't know Al, but whatever it is. We are going to find out." Jordan told him as Albus nodded his head in agreement as they both ventured back to the common room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there you have it, I told you I was going to turn it up a notch. So many mysterious to become solved! Now Read, Review, PM, Follow or Favourite! Do whatever you please!


	5. Quidditch Match

Alright guys, let me just say this. On the outside my story may not look like it's getting much attention but I checked my views over the weekend and WOW! There was a huge spike! I mean if over 50 of you guys are going to read it on Saturday at least some of you guys could toss in a review or two! I mean even my profile has gotten a lot of view but there isn't anything in there which I apologize about! Also I had one of my favourite fanfic authors check out my story and gave me some feedback about the story! I highly recommend you guys go check out their story "Life is like T-Rex" If you like the stories of how everything happened after Hogwarts, it's amazing. Especially if you like HIMYM as well, it is an awesome read and I highly recommend you checking it out! Thats all I have to say and now on with the show!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters except for the OC's, those are mine, and at least I hope they are.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been over a month and nothing has changed. No spooky random entrances opening up, no teachers being freaked out, nothing. Life was back to normal for the five students, but that didn't stop them from seeing if that statue would move again. Once a day Albus and Jordan wait in front of the statue for something to happen but alas, nothing. Now they were just enjoying their meal in the great hall before the first quidditch game of the season.

"Do you ever chew your food or do you just inhale it?" Rose looking slightly disgusted asked Christian as he scarffed down his breakfast

"What? I like to eat?" He told her as he put another fork full of eggs in his mouth.

"You are absolutley revolting." Rose put her food down as she had lost her appetite watching him eat while he just smiled at her.

"So Simsie boy, you looking forward to us sweeping Ravenclaw under the stadium today? Isn't it the first time you will ever be watching a match?" Jame asked Jordan as he sat down next to him.

"Well yes, you guys sure you will beat them?" Jordan asked him but the fake shocked look on James' face made him laugh.

"With James as our seeker, we can't lose! Especially with our new beater!" Fred answered for James, when he mentioned beater he pointed over to Cordell, who just looked at them with a confused look on his face.

"With that big brute, they won't have a team after the first 4 mnutes!" James laughed as he got up from his spot. "Come on you big brute, we have a game to win." He said as he grabbed Cordell as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"So you never really heard of Quidditch before Jordan?" Albus asked him as he looked at Jordan with a curious look on his face.

"Nope never we didn't have flying broomsticks, or things that flew away on their own in the muggle world." Jordan replied with a smile coming across his face.

"You knew what I meant!" Albus laughed as he threw a piece of toast at him which Christiank had picked up and gladly eat.

XXXXXXXXXXX

To say Quidditch was a whole new level of excitement was an understatement for Jordan, he had loved the game so far, it was face paced and explosive. It was almost like the sport hockey he found. Either way he was loving his new expierence and cheering loudly for his house team. His other four friends were also cheering enthusasticaly for their house, watching exactly what James said, Gryffindor dust Ravenclaw under the stadium. "What did I tell you! Exciting right?" Albus yelled in excitement. Jordan nodding his head in agreement watched the game in front of him unfold.

They watched as James had caught sight of the snitch and was now chasing after it on his broom, they could tell the Ravenclaw seeker had no idea where it was but was just chasing James hoping to catch sight of the snitch. Soon enough the snitch flew straight up in the air, gaining more and more altitude. Soon James and the Ravenclaw seeker had dissapeared in the clouds. The whole arena had gone silent as they were waiting for what was going to happen in the clouds, not even watching what was going on in the rest of the match. Suddenly you could catch a quick glimpse of gold falling from the sky, fast. It was too big to be a person so it had to be the snitch. Then the two boys on broomsticks were coming down right after it, gaining on the falling snitch. It seemed like the golden ball had no intention of slowing down or anything as it kept heading straight for the ground only for the two seekers who seemed to be in a deadlock were almost narrow from the ground, causing the snitch to suddenly change directions and go straight back up in the air. The Ravenclaw seeker wasn't as lucky as James who pulled up in time, this seeker was now laying on the ground after crashiing straight into the ground not being able to pull up in time. Now all James had to do was catch the snitch, he was now flying above it as if to be trying to sneak up on it when he casualy rolled his body around so he was flying upside down. Then letting go of the broom with his hands he was hanging there by his feet reaching for the snitch before he managed to wrap his fingers around the golden ball sending the Gryffindor cheering section into roars of excitement. James pulled himself back up on the broom, doing a victory lap to celebrate the win.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was back in the Gryffindor common room cheering loudly as James walked in with the rest of the Quidditch team, he jumped up on the coffee table.

"With that win, we are one step closer at having an undeafted season! Then after that we will win the Quidditch Cup! Then after that we go for the House Cup!" James yelled loudly from the table as everyone in the common room cheered enthusasticaly. "We all have to thank our newest member, the beast with the club, the monstrosity that is a beater, Cordell Ginnis!" He yelled out as he pointed to Cordell who everyone could see was starting to have redder cheeks as James pointed over to him and pulled him up on the table. "We can do this!" James yelled again as he held up Cordell's arm and cheered loudly as the whole common room started yelling in excitement.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Oh my god guys I am sorry, this was just an awful chapter, barely 1000 words. Like wow. It was all just a filler chapter though to get something out there. I plan on working on the next chapter right away and making it much better. This one was just suppose to help me get over the lack of inspiration I have been feeling these past couple days. I have a plan for next chapter I promise that!


End file.
